Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 1 + (5 - 9 \times 4) \times 4 $
Solution: $ = 1 + (5 - 36) \times 4 $ $ = 1 + (-31) \times 4 $ $ = 1 - 124 $ $ = -123 $